narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:By You
Neji I can't believe it, a member of the Konoha 11 just CAN'T die.....anyway, maybe we should change the page of the myuga main family juinjutsu, so it will not be removed but in fact dissapears by itself when the person....dies.Norleon (talk) 13:15, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Removed and disappears means the same thing there. But it's fine to change the wording if you like. I am also at a loss for what is happening. The one time Kishimoto focuses on the Hyuga after so long and this happens... awesome sauch Kishimoto =| --Cerez365™ (talk) 13:37, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Was already changed by someone, and it sounds good to me how it is now. and yeah, I did not think such a thing would actually happen, I mean, if hinata's dad would've been next, I would be okay with it, and I first thought he was in fact the one who tried to protect Hinata and Naruto. But Neji was a main character....damn, I hope the rest of them won't die too.Norleon (talk) 13:41, December 18, 2012 (UTC) This may be a little out of the topic but did anyone noticed that Neji was on the wrong side during Naruto's first rasenshuriken in this chapter? In that page he is on the left and Hiashi was on the right of Naruto, while the previous pages depicted Neji on the right and Hiashi on the left... --Ukiyaejl (talk) 08:12, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Bird I'm going to ignore that "important" part of the chapter and point his out. The bird. Does anyone know if that's important or just some poetic thing Kishimoto threw in?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:22, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Neji was always depicted with a bird in a cage, who managed to become free (due to Naruto). This bird just represents Neji's death.Norleon (talk) 13:24, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Understood, then that means it doesn't actually have to be mentioned anywhere. Cool.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:26, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Nah, just symbolism. I was trying to work it into the summary but it never worked out. Not that we should be peddling this garbage :| --Cerez365™ (talk) 13:33, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Madara's Mention Why Madara say that he can't be the Jinchuruki of Ten Tails with the Edo Tensei body? there are six Edo Tensei bodies that suport the bijus. MaskedManMadara (talk) 14:20, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Err....what?— ::He wants to know why Madara can't be the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki with an edo tensei body even though the other jinchūriki had the beasts resealed into them. Technically we don't know how Obito got the beasts resealed into the corpses but I don't think they were actually there, it has more to do with the Rinnegan's ability and the chakra receivers than anything else.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Or maybe its just the power of the Ten-Tails? We don't know for certain why he said so....— It's because the 2-7 jinchuriki have died as a jinchuriki and madara not . . . sorry about my bad english . . . VinidaMatta2 14:49, December 18, 2012 (UTC) — Wood Release Technique Why hasn't anyone mentioned the wood release technique used by the ten-tails that killed Neji? I think it's called wood release: piercing wood.-- (talk) 01:38, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Because it already appeared before--Elveonora (talk) 02:09, December 20, 2012 (UTC)